


i love you (with a touch of tragedy and quite madly)

by justalonelystar



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Affair era, Angst, Drabble, Freeform, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalonelystar/pseuds/justalonelystar
Summary: I worshipped you like nothing else.





	i love you (with a touch of tragedy and quite madly)

I worshipped you like nothing else.

I gave you everything but

You were a false prophet, weren’t you?

You called me your best mistake

But I think you really meant worst kept secret.

The kind you never intended to keep.

But I clutched onto you anyway.

My rosary beads are your hands in mine

And my prayer comes with the Jack on your breath.

We were never lovers, not really.

More like prisoners.

Stuck together, inescapable orbit

But you’re not the sun.

Just a black hole that keeps sucking me in.


End file.
